Physical Activity 101
by KiraHatesDresses
Summary: /LelouchxKallen/ Chapter 2 up! “You lack the physical capabilities that all leaders should have. Brawns aren’t everything... but you’re just ridiculous.”
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: **Woo. My first fanfic in a while. I guess that's what happens when your life is drained from school. shakes fist I've recently gotten dangerously obsessed with Code Geass and of course Lelouch/Kallen. I decided to write this one because there aren't a lot of fics for Lelouch/Kallen (sadly)... so I thought I'd help out. ...I also might rename the title and/or the summary... because it's kind of bothering me too -.-

**Warnings:** **Unbeta-ed work.** So it's subject to grammatical and potential spelling errors. Especially since my writing is a little rusty. As much as I tried to make Kallen and Lelouch in character, they are sadly... not. :D So **OOC warnings. This fic is also rated M** **for a reason.** I don't write a lot of lemons.. and if you make it through to the end of the fic, you'll see why. Click away while you have the chance.

**Fic Start/Finish Dates:** 052208/053008

* * *

**Physical Activity 101**

* * *

...

"You aren't qualified to be Zero."

He raised an eyebrow at the crimson-haired girl in front of him. She was clad in a dark-brown cloak that hid most of her body. Her hands were politely behind her back as she bluntly spoke.

Amused, he brought his chin to rest on his fist, "...And why is that?"

"You lack the physical capabilities that all leaders should have. Brawns aren't everything... but you're just ridiculous."

Lelouch frowned at this. He didn't think he was _that_ bad. Tiring out after two _moderately _steep flights of stairs was perfectly normal, he thought. Although... He was contemplating at improving his stamina after being outran by almost everyone in the Student Council at the (re-)welcome party for Suzaku. Now _that_ was embarrassing.

"I could outrun you and overpower you at any time. I can't follow you knowing that all I have to do is just push you and you'll fall down easily... and then I'll have to apologize profusely -- even though I shouldn't have to – because, as a leader, you should be at least a _little_ fit."

"I don't think you should talk t--"

"But don't worry about it. We can fix that. I'll train you."

"...What?"

It was a sweet smile. The sweet kind of smile that Lelouch immediately saw through from being around Kallen long enough.

Because undeniably, past that smile of hers, was a completely formed smirk.

"You can't refuse. Or else..." Kallen took off the cloak she was wearing and smirked at Lelouch's rarely seen shocked expression. She was wearing his Zero disguise.

It wasn't all that difficult obtaining it. All she had to do was point out to C.C. that a man worthy of Geass should be at least somewhat physically built. To her delight, C.C. agreed wholeheartedly and within seconds she was in the disguise of the leader of the Order of the Black Knights.

"Damn... It was C.C. wasn't it?"

"It isn't our fault that you're such a weakling. Today... we're gonna train your body.. instead of that brain of yours."

"Say what you will. You're still not making me--"

"Okay. I won't make you..." She brought her previously hidden hands into Lelouch's view and grinned as he shot up from his chair. She put on Zero's mask and continued, "But you're not getting any of this back until you agree to it."

"Kallen! You--"

"So that's how it is. If you want your costume back, you'll have to catch me!" she called out as she bolted out the door.

"...Bitch," he muttered as the door shut on her way out.

.

* * *

.

Satisfied with her current position, Kallen took off Zero's mask and held it under her arm. She undid the inner button of the cape, allowing the fabric to slide from her shoulders to the floor. The storage room was very dimly lit and mostly empty. It was used to store extra Order of the Black Knights uniforms. She felt childish, hiding in a dark room, waiting for Lelouch to come in so she could show him how pathetic his current state was. It was for his own good anyways.

"That slowpoke... how is he going to take over the world if he can't even run 10 feet without stopping?"

She gasped when long arms wrapped around her waist suddenly and knocked the mask to the floor. She half-expected for him to outsmart her... but in such a manner...

"Guess I don't need much physical endurance after all," he spoke into her ear, tightening his grip on her.

Her face flushed in a pale red hue. She couldn't tell if the cause was his close proximity or if it was from running around wearing his tight, oversized outfit.

"You know, you don't look half bad in that. Maybe I should have you wear it again and run around to entertain me on another occasion."

"Bastard! How—" she stopped when she was abruptly turned around to face him. She did not like how his face was still close to her. In fact, she could have sworn his face was even closer now than before.

"How I knew or how I got here first doesn't matter. You're caught. I'll be taking back my outfit now."

Completely stunned by his warm breath on her face, she froze in place. His words seem to traverse past her ears. The masked 'hero' smirked and decided to get her attention in his own way. He undid the upper button of her top, allowing the front flap to expose flushed porcelain skin. He bit his lip down to suppress an animalistic groan at the sight of her. Okay. Now _that_-- he wasn't expecting.

Once the cold air tickled her upper sensitive area, she immediately jumped back from him, holding the flap up. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

At a rare loss of words, Lelouch tried to speak but ended up waving his arms around silently.

Half-amused at witnessing, for the second time that day, his lack of poise in these matters she spoke, "You know... you should stop sexually harassing me. This is the second time you've seen me naked now. Is that any way to treat your faithful subordinate?"

He was going to comment that seeing her chest hardly counted as being naked... but opted against it. He didn't need more evidence to support his _unintended_ perverseness.

"Are you blaming me for _you_ not wearing any clothes underneath?"

"That's right."

The sudden thought of her in absolutely _nothing_ under his clothing sent images to his mind that were proving a _little_ difficult to remove.

"So, agreeing to my training now? I'll be gentle, I promise."

An idea struck him. He resisted from smirking at the thought of it. Hopefully, she would still be his ace leader of Team Zero after this...

"You know what? I think you should stop seducing your commander."

Kallen gaped, "Ha? What—I'm not seducing you. Wh-Where the hell are you getting that from?"

Lelouch raised his index finger and proceeded, "First, holding me captive in your shower. I was unarmed for the record."

"What-- Don't phrase it like that! You _know_ it was nothing like that!!" she exclaimed as the blush on her face only deepened.

Another finger rose. "Then, prancing around in a rather revealing bunny outfit."

"It was an undercover disguise to save your sorry, unfit, amnesic ass!"

And another. "And now, deliberately wearing _nothing_ in _my_ disguise."

The girl was silent. That was ... partially true. The fabric of his disguise looked a little too ... soft for her to believe that it belonged to a man. So naturally, she was curious and decided to test it against her skin. And she attested to the fact that it was a _very _hot day. Wearing two outfits under the scorching sun was just not _right_. And there it was. That stupid, cocky, _slightly_ seductive smirk that irritated her and turned her insides into a warm puddle of goo at the same time.

"So you're not going to deny it. You were seducing me after all."

"No! Only the last part was true! I mean... no, it wasn't _true_ true... it was part true," She growled in frustration at her lack of eloquence in phrasing her response. "But even then, I was not se--"

He stepped forward, immediately closing the distance between them until he could feel the heat radiating from her tense body. "Well congratulations," he whispered huskily, "You seduced me."

"Wha--"

He kissed her hard, allowing his suppressed feelings from what he called the 'bunny' incident to rise to the surface. God, how he wanted to feel and probe deep into certain areas of exposed skin that night. He covered his immediate 'problem' with his jacket, shoving the fact that her creamy shoulders were smooth and delicate under his hands to the back of his mind. Lelouch pushed her back towards the wall without breaking the kiss.

Kallen could feel his hands undo the bottom button of her – well, _his_ – disguise and barely registered that he pushed the coat to the floor. With her upper body completely exposed to him, Lelouch slowly made his way down to a certain pair of soft, protruding flesh that he dreamt about doing sinuous acts upon on more than one occasion. He nibbled her flesh on his way down, leaving a moist trail of pink marks from her neck.

"Le-Lelouch!" she cried as he bit one of her pinkish nipples. God.. what was he doing to her? Her hands nested in his smooth, dark hair, pressing him closer to her.

He quickly unzipped her pants, disappointed that she was, indeed, wearing underwear –lacy black ones to be precise -- underneath. No matter... it would be gone soon enough.

She bit back a groan as his tongue teasingly danced around her bitten nipple. A curious hand squeezed her other breast hard while its mirror twin began to slide down between her heated thighs. No – she couldn't let him have his way with her this easily. Her hands dropped to his shoulders before almost ripping the buttons off his black school uniform. She pulled him up forcefully by his shirt and kissed him with the same intensity as he initiated earlier.

Lelouch let out a growl from the back of his throat, but his irritation at his interruption subsided as a daring tongue probed for his. He eventually complied and allowed her to take control.

More clothes joined their discarded friends on the floor around them. Her hands glided down his bare chest, tracing small invisible shapes against his skin, before playing with the band of his underwear. She ran a finger at an agonizingly slow pace across his erect member and reveled in the low groan that followed. They broke apart simultaneously, silently searching for reassurance in each other's eyes. Lelouch softly kissed Kallen's forehead before she proceeded in removing his final undergarment.

Her own soon joined and completed the pile of previously worn clothes on the floor. Before her mind registered that she was not on the floor anymore but pushed up against the wall, Kallen cried out loud as her legs spread open. She bit down on her lip, trying not to make a sound, as her muscles tightened around his throbbing member. Despite her earlier teasing remarks, Lelouch was now proving to be stronger than he looked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped as he repeatedly drove inside her.

The sounds of their bodies coming together were dulled by their own voices crying for each other. Kallen's eyes rolled back underneath her eyelids as her orgasm rocked her and sent her quivering in pleasure. She moaned as Lelouch forced in a few final thrusts inside her before succumbing to his own oblivion. The two were silent for a moment, still indulging in the feel of being together.

"Hey," he panted, breaking the silence, "This counts as physical exercise, doesn't it?'

Kallen smirked, "How about 'training' everyday now?"

.

* * *

So how was it? Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Edited:** Oct 5 2008. Yay constructive reviews! I fixed some tense issues. Thanks everyone!

**Author Notes in May/June: **Sorry for the delay.. but school, work and life have kept me busy... but unfortunately (?) did nothing to stop my obsession. I'm really happy to read everyone's kind reviews. :D Anyways.. after **TheDisruptiveOne**'s suggestion... I decided an omake chapter would officially wrap things up. Plus, I think everyone's opinion was that it was too short anyways.

**Author Notes in Sept.: **Wow.. it really has been a while. Anyways, this is something I really felt that I had to finish just to make up for the ending of R2. It sounds almost AU after what happened… but rest assured **there are no spoilers about the R2 ending here**. I got obsessed with Lelouch/Kallen knowing that they weren't the canon pairing… so I really shouldn't be sad about it. But.. ;-; … I'm really going to miss Geass. I want to write another fic on it.. but I highly doubt that's going to happen with school and work. That and… I'm really not happy with my writing. Wording seems too technical at times and for me, it just doesn't have the same essence, found in some of the other Geass fics out there, that makes it a good piece of fiction. Sorry if the fic seems rushed and choppy… as it may because I did want to finish it before school gets even more hectic and for the last few episodes of R2. Nonetheless, I hope you guys will find it a decent fic.

**Possible Spoilers? **Tamaki's a hentai. Toudou has an admirer. Lelouch still sucks at physical activity. :D

**Warnings:** Still **under the M category** because of sexual references. Gawd, I feel like a total perv .. I have to admit Lelouch is kind of OOC.. but not a complete 180.. that ... just wouldn't be right. But let's just say... he's a little more pervy than usual. Oh. Did I mention it's unbetaed?

**Start/End:** 05/31/08-10/04/08

* * *

**Physical Activity 101, Ch. 2**

* * *

Lelouch grimaced as the phone noisily rang inches away from him. Who ever was calling him would have hell to pay... later on. His eyebrows knitted together in annoyance as he attempted to re-enter his dream state.

Her crimson-tinged lips were full and parted. She panted heavily underneath him and the cry of his name between heavy breaths only further intensified his lust for her. His body was heating up quickly as if he were thrown in the midst of an uncontrollable burning fire. Skin rubbed against skin... harshly... hungrily.

'_Le...lou...ch...' _

_The way his name was enunciated– each syllable prolonged and full of raw emotion. _

_He whimpered slightly as he was touched, stroked and teased. He hated how she could make his resolve crumble within seconds with only a mere touch. His body tensed in anticipation..._

_The arcs of her curvaceous body fitted against his lean build nicely. There was no question as to whom she belonged to..._

_And whom he belonged to. _

'_...Kallen.'_

The persistent ringing continued to arrogantly announce its presence. Lelouch reached for the phone and flung it open without looking at the caller display.

"What the hell do you want?"

"... Well… good morning to you too."

He froze – a certain part in his nether regions tightening as if it recognized _her_ voice, the root source of all these damned _feelings_ – and hastily cleared his throat.

"Sorry. I didn't know it was you."

"Whatever. Anyways, I'm coming up to your place in a few minutes. Get dressed in something... comfortable."

Lelouch smiled slyly. Perhaps he wasn't the first to crumble after all. It would be bothersome if his pride were that easily robbed.

"As you wish. I'll see you in a few minutes then."

He stood up and started towards his closet when he realized a problematic area he was sprouting. Deciding a cold shower was best, Lelouch quickly made a detour to the bathroom. He shivered at the sudden icy spray that showered him—at least it was getting rid of the 'evidence'.

A towel was wrapped around his waist when a knock sounded at the door.

Dressed in a bright yellow tank top and black shorts, Kallen immediately looked away at the sight of Lelouch's bare upper body. He was mostly dry except for a few drops of water that grazed his smooth pale skin and seemed to gather at his upper chest area-- where she was determined not to look at.

"I-I thought I said to get dressed."

A slightly disappointed Lelouch shrugged and headed towards his walk-in closet. After emerging fully dressed, he folded his towel and placed it on his bed.

"I thought we would be doing similar training to yesterday."

Kallen instantly flushed at his bold words. "I--We—Later.." she mumbled shyly, earning a devious look from the dark-haired boy.

Before his lips curved into his infamous smirk, Kallen punched his arm. Hard.

"Ow! What was that--"

"50 push ups."

"Here?" he questioned incredulously, "Why—"

"Now," her stern voice interrupted, leaving no room for objections. Lelouch, however, did not miss the amused glint in her eyes.

He sighed and slowly positioned himself on the floor. He knelt down on his knees and rested the weight of his upper body on his arms. He lowered his body and rose again before a not-so-arousing sensation hit him.

"What the hell was _that_? That was a girly push up! You're not supposed to let your knees rest on the floor. Stay on your toes. Do it again!"

Lelouch grunted as he attempted another push-up. "How was that? There wasn't a problem with that, was there?"

"I'm trying to figure out how you made a normal push-up look so effeminate. You have a real knack for doing that, don't you?"

"You weren't so difficult yesterday," Lelouch protested, "In fact... If I remember correctly... you came before I did."

"Wha—Wh-What are you talking about?" Kallen averted her eyes, red and flustered. Oh no. She would _not_ have this conversation.

Clearly, Lelouch had other plans. Of course, he had no problem bringing up the subject at hand. (Only if he wasn't on the receiving end of it, of course.) After all, how could he miss an opportunity to mercilessly tease his subordinate?

"You had an orgas--"

"I got it!" she exclaimed as her cheeks burned. She could feel his questioning eyes on her... no doubt trying to pry away what little dignity she had left.

Well, if that's the way he was going to play then...

"I'm waiting..." Lelouch trailed off expectantly.

"Hmmph. I could have held it. I didn't want to bruise your ego. That's all. Your stamina seems to be depleted easily. I don't want to be left hanging because you suddenly ran out of energy."

Before Lelouch had a chance to retort, the Guren pilot cut in, "Don't try and get out of this one Lelouch. I'm still waiting on my 49 push ups."

A sigh. "And how do you propose you're going to make this up to me if I finish this training of yours?"

"All your efforts will benefit you in the end. And I don't have to worry about you when we're running away from the enemy."

"That's not enough to motivate me."

It was Kallen's turn to sigh. "Alright, what would be more motivating than improved strength and flexibility, better health, and not suffering constant embarrassment combined?"

Lelouch's left eye twitched at the last remark.

"Well... if you wear that bunny costume, one mo--"

"I refuse. That was completely embarrassing. And unnecessary," she muttered at the end.

"I rather enjoyed it."

"I'm sure. But you're still not making me wear that again."

"Well... I guess when Zero is caught by the enemy... the Order will be pleased to know that it is the fault of their very own commander. Abandoning him when she is well aware of his physical challenges."

"Bastard... That is something only _you_ would do."

A smile. Kallen imagined it was Lelouch's trademark smile used for poor unsuspecting aristocrats who attempted to teach _him_ a lesson in chess. "So I take it we've come to an agreement?"

After receiving another one of Kallen's glares, Lelouch took the silence as a 'yes'.

Amused at her obviously troubled expression, he pushed himself off the floor and approached her. He wrapped an arm around her slender waist and leaned in close to her ear.

"I can assure you I'll make it worth your while..."

"Then you won't have a problem if I add more to your training then. Hmm... You did say you wanted to improve your stamina. How about going for a run? "

Lelouch agreed, "As you wish. I suppose I can't refuse."

"Alright then. Shall we continue? 49 push-ups.." Her hand motioned him back to the floor.

The geass user reluctantly obeyed and grunted, exerting more effort with each repetition. After 15 more push-ups, he could feel his arms grow heavy and sore. His body began to tremble slightly as the muscles in his upper body tightened and ached.

"Oy. Is that seriously all you can do? The great Zero is incapable of doing even 20 push-ups. How sad," Kallen mocked him from behind.

Lelouch mumbled words under his breath that seemed to resemble obscenities, from what Kallen could hear, and did a few more reps.

At the end of his eventual 50th push-up, Lelouch immediately let his arms give away, and collapsed on the floor. His arms were tingling and completely numb. Before he could revel in his period of rest, Kallen pulled him up by his arm and forced him to stand.

"Time for our run. You can run off the fatigue in your arms! Let's go!"

"...Is that even possible?" Lelouch grumbled as his arm was tugged again.

* * *

Kallen eagerly pushed Lelouch into the weight room owned by the Order of the Black Knights. Expectedly, there were a variety of fitness equipment, some free weights, a punching bag, and a side area for stretching or free exercises.

"Looks like no one's here today," Kallen commented. She pointed to one of the larger machines further inside the room, "How about the treadmill? I figured you probably don't want to run outside and look like a fool when I'll have lapped you twice on your first attempt."

Lelouch stared at her in disbelief. "How is that an appropriate attitude as a trainer? Aren't you supposed to encourage me and build my confidence up?"

Kallen pursed her lips in deep thought – which made it difficult for Lelouch to pry his eyes away from – before answering defiantly. "No. If I give you any more of an ego boost, you won't listen to me. I have to knock your self-esteem down a few pegs. That's more effective... and fun," she added the last bit with a smile.

"I can't help but feel like a victim."

"Yeah, yeah," Kallen pushed him up on the treadmill and quickly turned on the machine. Lelouch caught the side smirk Kallen wore as she quickly punched in some modified settings into the system.

"Oy. What are you—"

An uncharacteristic yelp abruptly cut off his question as the belt suddenly began to move from under him. Forced to run in sync with the increasing speed of the treadmill, Lelouch did his best to shoot a glare at the crimson-haired girl in front of him.

"It's for your own good!" she waved. "You'll thank me later."

Kallen sat down on a nearby chair and grabbed a magazine from the table beside her. She flipped a few pages in and continued on without looking up, "Since I run every day, I think I can take a break today."

A very pissed off Lelouch was already formulating numerous ways to carry out his revenge. He tried making several attempts to press the red 'STOP' button on the machine, but only to have his fingers fall short from their target each time. The only way to reach the button would be to run faster than the belt was moving against him.

'_Damn her for setting the speed so fast.'_

A burning sensation was starting to settle in his side. He tried to clutch the area to suppress the growing pain but only succeeded in running limply. If she looked at him now... he was sure she would fall over in a laughing fit. Releasing his last burst of energy, he quickly stepped towards the button that he was sure was mocking him (sitting there right in front of him in at seemingly unreachable distance) and slammed on it. Before he realized the sudden stop, the wind was knocked out of his chest harshly as his body met the hard metal bar of the treadmill. Gasping for air, Lelouch leaned back on his weakened legs and fell off. He grimaced as his back hit the wall behind him. He rubbed his temple, trying to soothe his throbbing head.

A page turn was heard over the dying whir of the machine.

"...Done already?" she jeered behind her magazine.

Oh, she was going to pay _dearly_ for this. Later.

* * *

The dark-haired boy laid sprawled all over on his bed. With a wet cloth draped over his face, he breathed heavily trying to retain what little energy he had left. His body was burning (though sadly, the cause wasn't as his dream hinted) and his head was still spinning from the seemingly endless run. He wondered if this was somehow karmic in response to his usual behavior.

He stirred slightly when there was a soft knock at his door.

"Come in," he groaned as he lifted himself to a seating position. His eyes shot open as soon as they landed on the sight in front of him. Kallen timidly walked in and shut the door behind her.

He gulped as his eyes traveled from the straight hair that framed her face to the matching pink heels around her toes. Sure, he had seen her before. But this—_this_ was different. The rational side of him, that was quickly being pushed further away into the back of his mind, noticed that the bow collar was missing from her neck. He wondered just how easily she'd bruise there...

His eyes lowered slowly, drinking in the sight of her—every curve and corner forming her body, her averted eyes, her defensive yet vulnerable stance, and particularly the round flesh that looked ready to burst the top open at any second.

Kallen began to grow uneasy under his intense gaze and nervously shifted her weight on to her left foot. She could feel the blood rise to her cheeks and a second skin of goose bumps surfacing from either excessive skin exposure or lustful anticipation-- she wasn't sure which.

"I kind of feel bad about earlier... but I guess you're too tired after all, huh?"

Lelouch doesn't respond. Instead he closed in on her, his slow progressive steps resembling an entranced sailor moments before surrendering his mind to the Sirens completely. Slowly, without any forethought, he brought his fingers to her chin, letting his body learn the soft curve under her lips... the warmth of her flushed cheeks... the texture of pale ivory skin...

Despite the spacious room that she was in, Kallen quickly felt claustrophobic under his piercing gaze. She leaned into his touch, reveling in the rare and wonderful moment. She briefly wondered if his gaze drifted between her face and her lips or solely on her lips before deciding that it didn't really matter... because this was the moment she had craved for.

His lips touched hers gently, confirming that she was right in front of him, almost as if she were to disappear at any moment. In the next instance, their mouths were smashed against one another's in a wild fit of unadulterated lust. Buttons were hastily undone and garments fell to the floor. Hands began to roam across skin... touching, rubbing, and squeezing anything that was tangible.

Lelouch abruptly pulled her down towards the bed, ignoring the surprised gasp that escaped her lips. He rolled on top of her, planning his path of traversal on silky skin. Kallen bit her lip down as Lelouch planted a small trail of kisses towards her collarbone.

Smirking at her stubbornness to remain silent, he bit into the flesh between her neck and shoulder. Blood raced down towards his hardening member when she whimpered and gripped his arms tightly in response.

Lelouch lowered himself before sinking his teeth in the pink fabric and revealing a pair of ample, luscious breasts. Kallen blushed furiously as she felt a certain part of Lelouch protruding against her thigh. Before she realized what she was doing, her hand was rubbing against the area of his pants that covered his growing erection. A small growl rumbled from his throat as her hand unbuttoned his pants and stroked him beneath his underwear. She teased the head of his shaft with her thumb, more than pleased with the grunts she had evoked in him.

He took her breast in his mouth and sucked on it greedily while his free hand parted her legs. He pulled away for a moment, studying the flushed blue-eyed beauty before him. Her eyes were questioning but loving at the same time. She tugged at his underwear, signaling that it was time to lose them. He nodded and complied robotically, his mind completely lost in the heat of the moment.

His fingers pushed aside the damp fabric between her legs and slid two fingers inside her, immediately triggering a more-than-enthusiastic response from her. Her hips bucked on their own accord and she retaliated by pumping his shaft harder. He pulled off the tight costume from her body, trying not to rip the fabric in his haste. Who knows? There might be another time when it would come in handy...

He propped his body on top of her, his hands by both sides of her head and closed the distance between them. Excited moans began to fill the room, breaking apart whatever silence still remained. The sounds of their bodies thrashing in unison heightened their arousal even further.

"Lelouch..," Kallen breathlessly gasped out during his thrusts. She tightened her grip in their interlaced hands and tilted her head backwards, unable to contain all the feelings rushing through her.

Lelouch smiled evilly as a thought entered his mind. He almost did forget that he had forgotten to give her a very important present for earlier—payback. He observed Kallen for a moment and when she was finally on the brink of release, he abruptly stopped inside her. "I'm sorry. I seem to have suddenly lost all of my energy. Just as you had predicted."

Kallen immediately shot him a death glare that, in Lelouch's opinion, would have looked a little more threatening if her body didn't seem so vulnerable underneath him.

"I bet it was that treadmill... perhaps if it was set on low, I would have enough energy to satisfy you."

Kallen narrowed her eyes before forming her own devious plan. She pulled away from Lelouch and, before he could protest, pushed him down flat on the bed.

"Is that so?" Kallen started as she repositioned herself on top of him. "If that's the case... then allow me to finish."

Lelouch watched her in stunned disbelief and groaned when she slid his member inside her. It was Kallen's turn to smirk as she grinded herself against him. She deliberately prolonged the moments when she slid down, knowing that it would eventually bring him to the point of insanity. A hurricane of incoherent feelings inflated her when he groaned loudly, his deep voice tingling under her skin. His hands glided across smooth thighs before resting them on both sides of her waist in a weak attempt to hasten her movements. Realizing his efforts were in vain, his hips instinctively began to thrust upwards, fulfilling his body's desire of completion.

Unfinished with her tormenting, Kallen positioned herself higher, forcing Lelouch to reach further. She took delight in his half contorted expression of irritation, after all how often could anything faze her strong, determined leader?

"I'm working out the muscles in your lower back," she remarked, giving him the most innocent smile she could muster.

Lelouch gave up and allowed his body to rest, "I wonder about that. It feels like you're doing more harm than good."

He tugged her arm, pulling her body towards him. As she fell, he quickly shifted himself on top of her.

"Is your pride acting up again?" she asked smugly, proud that she could rile him so. "Besides, have you recovered from your fatigue?"

Kallen received a grunt in response before her face was lifted to meet with his. Her sharp moans were muffled as he drove inside her suddenly. She held on to his shoulders from under his arms for support before spreading herself further, eager to experience him in his entirety.

As Lelouch neared the brink of euphoria, he moved faster, wanting to fill her as much as possible. Any coherent or logical thought remaining were completely obliterated from their minds. Kallen squeezed her eyelids tight as a heated wave of red washed over her. Crying out each other's names, they came together in a burst of fleeting ecstasy. Panting heavily, Lelouch slowly pulled away and nested himself beside his counterpart.

Kallen open an eye lazily to gaze at the boy against her. She rested a hand on his chest as Lelouch gently brushed aside a fallen strand of hair from her eyes.

"...I think I've gotten more exercise these last few days than I have in Viletta's gym class the whole year," Lelouch noted amusingly.

"A few more sessions and you might actually be able to last on the treadmill longer than 2 minutes," she joked while absentmindedly drawing small circles around his navel.

"That depends. Will all of these sessionsof yours include_ this_?"

The Guren pilot resisted from sighing at the hopeless situation. "Are you never going to train without me?"

"I need incentive... naturally."

She could tell by the mischievous glint in her eyes that she had lost. Again. Why was it so hard to say no in front of his hopeful (and debatably wicked) eyes? Sigh... When would she ever win against him?

"I guess we'll kick it up a notch tomorrow then," she said matter-of-factly, "If I'm going be your trainer, you better be prepared."

Oh yeah. She was going to work him half-to-death. It was his fault really, for always winning. Besides, it was all for his own good anyways.

* * *

"Oi. Check this article out!" Tamaki pointed eagerly as he entered the Order's central resting lounge. Zero, Toudou, Ogi, and Chiba had stopped their casual conversation and looked up. Zero wondered whether it was the older man's leering eyes or lecherous smirk that gave away his impure intentions.

"Apparently, sex is considered a healthy physical exercise and can even give you health benefits!"

Lelouch swallowed hard. Why is Tamaki telling him this _now_ of all times?

"Quiet. Not everyone here thinks with their libido," Chiba scolded him. Why couldn't all men be respectable and mature like Toudou?

"What? I'm talking about a simple and enjoyable activity that could help build us in to a stronger army!"

Zero noted the slight blush slowly appearing on Ogi's face. He wondered if he looked the same or possibly worse without his mask.

"Che. I think it's time for someone to get laid," Tamaki shrugged his shoulders casually, not minding that he was on the receiving end of a very deathly glare from the woman. He opened his eye and met her ferocious gaze, "Shit. Relax. I'm just saying that because it says here...," he paused and pointed at the article, "...that sex reduces stress. Although maybe it wouldn't work for you after all... since it always seems like you have a stick up your-- "

"Watch your filthy mouth," Chiba rose to her feet. Oh how she would have pounded him if Toudou weren't here right now...

"See Zero, sex boosts your immune system and since it's a physical activity... it's an exercise that can even reduce your chances of getting heart disease. And sex increases testosterone production for males, which helps in strengthening muscles and bones. Oh! It also reduces the risk of prostate cancer. And it increases the average human life-span. And, and... it can help you look younger!"

"Tamaki..." Ogi began, "Think about what you're saying. We're on the verge of fighting in a war... this isn't really appropriate."

"Man. Ogi... you need to chill out too. If we all had a little fun from time to time... all of us would be healthier to fight against those damned Britannians. Ne, Zero what do you think?"

Lelouch exhaled, fighting away the explicit images of his earlier activity that flooded his mind. The others were looking at him expectantly to tell the man off. Tamaki would most certainly listen to Zero after all.

"That's an interesting find you stumbled upon, Tamaki. Good work."

The others simultaneously gaped in utter shock while the brown-haired man pumped his fists in the air. "Yeah! I knew my best bud would understand where I was coming from."

"Yes... Research more on the topic and report on your findings in a few weeks."

"Yes, sir!" Tamaki saluted and left promptly in a jovial mood.

Lelouch looked at the others who seem to be fixated on him expecting a logical, thorough, and _sane_ explanation for actually _approving_ the well-known sex-crazed man's idea.

Fighting off the sudden tightness in his pants, he responded tersely, "If Tamaki is focused on researching -- no matter what the subject may be -- there's no chance of him _participating_ in our private strategical meetings."

The others looked at each other, nodding solemnly as they all recounted the times the man obnoxiously barged in. It didn't matter where the meeting was held or what time it was… Tamaki always insisted on being present.

Zero rose and headed towards the door as nonchalantly as he could. "Now if you all will excuse me. Notify me if anything important happens."

Rushing to his room quickly, paying mind to greet everyone along the way ( A good leader should be inclusive, he thought ) , he slid off his helmet as soon as the door closed behind him.

He was lucky that C.C. wasn't there. He could almost hear her mocking him from afar.

'_The iconic ally of justice who loses to no one is bludgeoned into submission… by his overflowing testosterone. How amusing.'_

He inhaled sharply, hopeful that the extra oxygen would help his brain function coherently again. He almost choked during exhaling when multiple knocks rapped on his door. He was about to raise his mask to his face when he heard the voice behind the door.

"Zero. It's me. Do you have a minute?"

Lelouch stepped away from the door and released the lock. He wondered if he could ever regain his senses as the source of his 'problems' walked in and locked the door.

"So I heard something interesting from Tamaki today," Kallen started, taking the boy's sudden stiffness as a sign that he knew what she was talking about.

Lelouch swallowed hard, "O-Oh?" His neck was uncomfortably damp as hair and sweat mixed to cling to his back. He really hoped she didn't see the beads of sweat building up at the brim of his eyebrow.

"Apparently, you agreed to let him research about using sex as a weapon in our battle?"

"…You make it sound terrible. It's not like that." He cleared his throat, "As you are aware, Tamaki has a tendency to _actively_ participate in many of our crucial meetings… I think our meetings would be a lot more productive if his enthusiasm was focused elsewhere."

"That would have almost sounded convincing… if you didn't seem so happy to see me," Kallen smiled slyly, raising her eyebrow as she gazed amusingly at Lelouch's growing problem.

Lelouch made an indistinguishable sound (a mix between a squeak and a horrified gasp, if you asked Kallen) and quickly concealed himself with Zero's mask. "I h-have a condition," he coughed, "A temporary, random, unaroused… erection from time to time. It's a long name. I can't pronounce it quite right."

"Uh huh," the red head roll her eyes and gently pushed aside the mask he was holding. She cupped his 'tent' and held him firmly. "So… this doesn't affect you at all?"

The caped man grunted in reflex, trying his hardest to find an interesting book title on his shelf to push away the sinuous thoughts that seemed increasingly tormenting. He could have sworn that one of the devil's minions seemed to be prodding him with a menacing pitchfork. Ahh.. yes.. the minion who took the form of the temptress in front of him with red unruly hair who loved to tease him so..

"..No?" came his meek reply a short while after, causing her to cast him a mischievous look. She removed her hands and asked, "So what's the real reason that you asked Tamaki to report his findings on how sex is a 'beneficial and strengthening' activity?"

"The idea doesn't interest you in the slightest?" he probed, watching her face carefully.

"What are you scheming in that head of yours?"

"Something that you'll enjoy… thoroughly…"

"Wait a second," her lips curved into a smirk," …are you asking Tamaki for more reasons—"

"Think of it as building my training regimen.. If I continue and show some progress.. maybe we could… increase the activity load.." He suggested, giving her an all-knowing smile.

Kallen shook her head in mock disapproval, "So ultimately, this all benefits you?"

"And you. Didn't you want a strong, physically-capable leader who you wouldn't have to worry about saving anymore?" He grabbed her wrists and tugged her towards him.

"You're unbelievable," she mumbled in his chest.

"It's called killing two birds with one stone," he smiled, tilting her head slightly and leaned down to kiss her.

"Gawd. I feel like a bigger perv than Tamaki now... and I didn't think that was possible.;."

Lelouch brushed aside a stray red strand of hair and joked, "Are we still going to talk about him?" Don't tell me you have a cru—"

"Shut up," Kallen muttered, pulling him down and crushing their mouths together in a fiery kiss.

* * *

"Man, this assignment from Zero is great! Even though he said 'in a few weeks', I already have my report done… Maybe he'll suggest another similar assignment… Like conducting actual experiments to prove it to him…" the brown-haired man smiled deviously, rubbing his palms together in anticipation.

He brought his fist to the door and was about to knock on it…

"_Mmm… Ahh.."_

Tamaki's ears perked up and he nearly hit his head against the door trying to find the best position to listen from. He heard a few loud moans (feminine, to his delight) in series and muttered, "Damn, that Zero… has he got a woman in there? Shit.. He must really have taken my suggestions to heart! Aw… "

He continued to listen in on the couple until another thought occurred to him.

"…Either that or he has some really good porn in there. I should ask if I could borrow it the next time I see him…"

He sniffled, "Something else we have in common…We really are meant to be best buds!"

He pushed his ear against the door as much as humanly possible. It was free porn! Who cares if he had neck problems later!

* * *

Reviews/Constructive Criticism/Comments/Flames can be done through reviewing. Also, let me know if the () concurrent character thoughts in parenthesis throughout the fic worked for you. It was kind of a new thing I wanted to experiment with. I don't know if that kind of broke the flow of my writing or actually added something kind of meaningful.

Thanks everyone! :)


End file.
